Redwillow
|apps=''None'' |livebooks=''Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, ''Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior |deadbooks=None}} ' Redwillow' is a mottled brown and ginger tom with a wide head. History In the Power of Three Series ''Eclipse : His mentor is revealed to be Whitewater. Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Redpaw is now a warrior known as Redwillow. :He is seen briefly on a ShadowClan patrol with Tawnypelt, her apprentice, Starlingpaw, and Owlclaw. They see the questing cats, Sedgewhisker, Whitetail, Tigerheart, Toadfoot, Petalfur, Lionblaze, and Dovepaw, returning home. Redwillow, along with the rest of the patrol, is excited and quite relieved to see them, and they escort them back to the ShadowClan camp. Fading Echoes :Redwillow is seen at a Gathering sitting beside Tigerheart and Snowbird. After the leaders are done speaking, he is seen gossiping with Snowbird and two unnamed WindClan warriors. :Later, he appears in the battle with ThunderClan, fighting Lionblaze, who manages to knock him away. Night Whispers :Redwillow is seen in ShadowClan's camp lying by the entrance to the warriors' den. His fur is said to be clumped up and as he twists around to give his flank a lick he flinches and lays back down again, panting. :When Flametail is at the camp entrance he hears Redwillow and Pinepaw making joyful sounds down by the lake. Flametail goes down to see what is happening, and Redwillow is seen happily sliding across the frozen lake. Sign of the Moon :He is seen training with his Clanmates, Tigerheart, Applefur and Ratscar in the Place of No Stars. The Forgotten Warrior :Ivypool reflects on the training Hawkfrost had Redwillow, Sunstrike and herself do the night before. The cats had training for quite a while, and Hawkfrost did not allow any cat to leave until their claw marks were all over the others' pelts. :During a Gathering, when Cherrypaw's and Molepaw's apprentice names are announced, Redwillow eyes the two apprentices thoughtfully, suggesting that he thinks they could be training in the Dark Forest. :Redwillow is seen on patrol with Dawnpelt and Scorchfur. He tells Dawnpelt to stop fussing about the ThunderClan scent markers, saying that they are fine. He catches Ivypool's eye and gives her a nod. Hollyleaf notices this and comments that Redwillow seemed to know Ivypool better than she'd expect from a ShadowClan cat, suggesting she suspects that they are mates. :Redwillow is also seen at the next Gathering. Lionblaze notices him exchanging a glance with Breezepelt, and he guesses the two cats know each other from the Dark Forest. In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans :Redpaw trains with Tigerheart in ''Special Battle Tactic: Tigerheart Teaches the Night Ambush as an apprentice, along with Shrewpaw, Olivepaw, Scorchpaw, and Owlpaw. Trivia *He has been mistakenly described as tawny. Character Pixels References and Citations Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Warriors Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Minor Character Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Warriors Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Minor Character Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters